


Costa del Sol

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Old Age, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Costa del Sol

Harry sits on a bench facing the sun. The locals think he's _loco_ but the heat eases the pain in his joints. It's why he's moved here, after all. The sun in England just can't compare.

Plus, the people watching is lovely. Pretty Spanish girls walking hand in hand and laughing together are easy on an old man's eyes.

Like clockwork, the owner of his favourite bar returns from his siesta and Harry is the first inside for a nice glass of sangria. 

Custom says it's too early for supper but he'll be asleep before the second round of tapas.


End file.
